Fangirl Crisis
by tysunkete
Summary: Crack Fic. Fuji made a mistake in Atobe's Gift, and now he's trying to figure out exactly what did he do, with everyone else trying not to let him know. [Incomplete]
1. Beginning

* * *

"Quiet and beautiful,"

"and she has to have nice fingers."

Isn't that what Fuji said?

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning. An ordinary morning with an ordinary beginning. And it was an ordinary day Fuji expected to live through. But when he stepped into his classroom, he knew something was up.

Fuji walked into the classroom expecting to hear the usual incessant chattering before the school bell rang. But today was different. All eyes shot to face him and all mouths were shut as soon as he put his foot into the room. He ignored it, smiling as usual as he took his seat, and gradually noise began to fill the room again, but he noticed at the girls in the class were still eyeing him (which was common) and not talking (which was weird).

Eji bounded to him happily and sat on his table.

"Fujiko, why did all the girls stop talking when you arrived?" he asked, sporting a confused look.

"I'm not sure either," muttered Fuji. "But I will find out the reason by today."

* * *

Throughout the morning all the girls kept their mouths shut whenever he was in their vicinity. He tried asking some of them but their similar reaction was to widen eyes, blush, and run away. Fuji even tried to consult the freshmen and junior females, but their identical expressions every time were uncanny.

"Excuse me, but I would like to know why all the girls have been avoiding me," his eyes bore into an unlucky (or lucky) female classmate as he cornered her against the wall.

Let it be known that all fangirls of Fuji Syuusuke suffer from temporary lapse of control of the brain when gazing into those cerulean blue orbs.

"…"

"…" Fuji smiled at her expectantly, leaning forward.

And she fainted.

He sighed. It was time to ask the data man.

* * *

"Inui,"said Fuji as the Seigaku regulars began their training.

"What's your data on female behavior today?"

"Let's see." Inui's glasses shined and he flipped open his trusty note book.

"82.8 stops talking and stares at you when they see you. Compared to the average of 34.2 girls keeping quiet and 60.7 staring at you, it is an increase. Also, the number of females checking their nails has shot up 70.3 and checking their reflection in a mirror has gone up by 39.7."

"Saa.." Who knew Inui took note of these things..

"And your reaction. Distraction is 60 of your mind, irritation is ready to show and your poker face is slipping. You never cornered girls into forcing them to tell you something, and you are showing your eyes more often then usual. Plus your eyes have some kind of effect on the girls so the number of blushes has gone up today."

"Possible reasons for this incident to occur?"

"The recent winning of the Nationals, or the Atobe's gift challenge."

* * *

"Atobe's gift challenge…"

* * *

Meanwhile..

"This so hard! I can't take it any longer!"

"Be brave Motoko-senpai. It's for Fuji-senpai!"

"You are right.. but.. rule number three! No direct contact with the tensai unless accompanied by two other members! So many violations of this rule today! Statistics!"

"Senpai, a total number of 36 violations today. Total 6 seniors, 9 juniors and the remaining 11 from freshmen."

"See that these girls receive their punishment!"

"Yes, senpai!"

* * *

Sakuno and Tomo stared at the retreating back of Fuji until he was out of sight and they let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Sakuno! You almost gave us away!"

"Sorry, Tomo! But Fuji-senpai looked so desperate!"

"WE will BE desperate when Fuji-senpai's fangirls finds out that we almost revealed -"

"What about Fuji-senpai's fangirls?" a deeper voice cut in.

They swirled around to find Fuji smirking at them. His first clue.

* * *

"Ano.. ano.." Sakuno looked at Tomo desperately for help.

"Umm... they are planning a … a .. surprise birthday party for you! Yeah. A birthday party."

"Ok... then tell me why my birthday is in February and its August now."

"Er.. For next year?"

Fuji raised a skeptical eyebrow. Tomo sighed, knowing that he would never believe them. There was only one way out. Grabbing Sakuno's wrist, she made a dash away.

"Sorry Fuji-senpai!" She called over her shoulder. "We don't want to die so soon!"

* * *


	2. Discussion

* * *

It had been a week. A week and Fuji had not found a single lead. Other than the slip-up from Tomo and Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, he couldn't find anyone that could answer him. The rest of the regulars were avoiding him as much as they could to prevent any conflict from his fangirls, and he did not like it one bit. He had an inkling Inui probably had guessed the caused, but Inui changed topics every time he went to him.

And Tezuka was the only one who continued as though nothing was wrong.

* * *

'Ne, ne. How come Tezuka-sempai still hangs around Fuji-sempai?'

'Of course he does,' the voice scoffed. 'Tezuka-sempai is the only one we mustn't try to exploit. No matter what!'

'As you say, Mokoto-sempai.'

* * *

'Oishi!' Eji bounded to his doubles partner. 'Have you spoken to Fujiko-chan lately?'

'You're in his class aren't you?'

'Demo saa.. his fangirls have been chasing me to ask 'Has Fuji-sama realized?'. It's scary, nya!'

'Eji, you're not in this alone. They have been hounding the rest of us too… but I wonder.. why Tezuka-buchou hasn't been…'

* * *

Fuji walked determinedly through the corridor, just wanting to catch a tinge of anything related to him. Unnoticed by him, he stared ahead with his blue eyes piercing, causing many girls to drop their books along the way. He whipped his head to them, but they always faced away and quietly picked up their books and scuttled away. Fuji groaned inwardly. This was getting him no where.

* * *

'We have decided to implement a new rule. After much thought, the teachers and I have agreed that majority of the girls have been paying too much attention to their nails then during the lesson. From today onwards nail polish, nail files, nail clippers and hand lotions are banned from this school. Everyone is to keep their nails short and there will be random checks. Anyone not complying with the rues will get a straight DC.'

* * *

'Is the door locked?' a voice whispered.

Another body went to the door and checked it. 'Yes.'

'Can somebody tell me what's going on?' an irritated voice cut through.

'Sorry to drag to you in here Tezuka-buchou, but we really need to do something about the situation at hand,' Momo stated.

'What situation?' Others stared at him disbelievingly.

'Maybe the fact all the gir-'

'Some girls cornered me a-'

'-ls in our school have gone crazy an-'

'-nd demanded to know why Fuji-sempai we-'

'Fujiko can't even talk to-'

'70. 7 percent have not been liste-'

'-d they seem to faint whenever Fuji-'

'-ern't noticing them and I to-'

'STOP,' Tezuka commanded. He could feel another headache coming on.

'Buchou,' Ryoma spoke up. 'What we mean is..

'FUJI(ko/-sempai) DID SOMETHING AND IT'S GETTING OUT OF CONTROL.' They all shouted at once.

'…'

* * *

'Wait. I want to know why Tezuka-buchou wasn't hounded like the rest of us.' Echizen questioned.

'Apparently Tezuka's fangirls are the more dominating and mature girls... girls you wouldn't want to mess with,' Inui answered.

'Inui,' Tezuka called. 'What's your take?'

'It's definitely Atobe's Gift Challenge.'

'Nyah? Then how come the rest of us are not affected?

'You didn't take part in the dating game.' Inui pushed up his specs.

Everyone froze in understanding.

'THEN ALL THIS WON'T STOP UNTIL FUJIKO-CHAN CHOOSES A GIRL..." Eji screamed suddenly.

Oishi calmed his partner down... but to no avail.

'HOW CAN WE PRACTISE LIKE THIS?!'

'There is only one solution.' Inui piped up

'Which is..?

'Get Fuji a girl.'

'But Fujiko-chan hasn't set eyes on any girl.'

'Taka-san, are you sure?'

'Err... yes.'

'…..'

'Is he…ga-

'Don't say it Momo!'

'So what if he's gay?' Echizen bluntly spoke.

'Uwah! You can't say it like that Ryo-chibi!'

Silence reigned as they took in their conclusion

'Well, if Fuji's the feminine one then...' Inui scanned the rest of the regulars. 'Tezuka, you're the guy.'

'EH?!

* * *


	3. Reaction

* * *

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched.

"Nande? Nande? Nande?" Eji bugged Inui. "Why Tezuka-buchou?"

Inui pushed up his specs and allowed a flash of light to shine through. "Firstly, Ryoma's out because he's shorter than Fuji."

"Chez." Ryoma drawled lazily in acknowledgement.

"Secondly, the second years, Momo and Kaidoh are definitely out. Eji, you're one of the Golden Pair, so you go with Oishi."

"Eh? What has that got to do with anything?"

"Thirdly," Inui continued, "Going with the doubles pairing, which leaves me with Kaidoh so I'm out too. So that leaves Taka-san and Tezuka."

The regulars except Tezuka nodded in understanding.

"Makes sense."

No, it obviously did not make sense to Tezuka. Even with Inui's unreasonable and totally ridiculous explanation – he did not even want to know what the "doubles pairing" meant – why him, and not Taka-san? He didn't see the connection.

Tezuka would have voiced out his thoughts… if not for the door that suddenly opened.

* * *

"Are? What are all of you doing here?" Fuji's distinct voice floated over the circle of regulars.

"Momo! I thought you locked the door!" an urgent voice whispered.

"I did! You heard the click of the knob!" Momo threw back to Eji.

"The door was locked," Fuji showed the hair pin in his fingers. "I picked it."

At this, many thoughts swirled in the minds of the regulars…

Momo : He knows he knows he knows..

Kaidoh : Trouble…Fuushh..

Eji: Uwah! Fujiko knows we're having a secret meeting about him him! What to do..

Oishi : There's no telling what Fuji would do… there's no way out of this situation is there?

Taka-san : A mad Fujiko isn't something I want to see..

Ryoma : Mah, I wonder if Ojisan has fed Karupin..

Inui : Fuji shouldn't have walked in… there's something wrong with my data..

Tezuka : …

"Anyways," Fuji walked in, "I left my dictionary here so I'm taking it back."

And weirdly, really really weirdly, Fuji retrieved his book and walked out. Without a second glance. The regualars all let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Something's really wrong with Fujiko, nya.."

"Mmm," The scratch of the pen against paper was heard. "This is so unlike Fuji.."

"And that's why," he turned on Tezuka. "You have to set it right."

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

Tezuka didn't know what he was getting into. If he had, he would have never agreed. But his duty as buchou, the captain, the leader, made him speak the word of confirmation.

"Aa."

* * *

Fuji grasped the dictionary and strode away quickly from gathering. He had no time to bother that the rest was up to. He had an English essay due by today and no way was he getting a black mark for late work. And of course, the fangirl situation was taking a toll on him.

Fuji quickly sidestepped and steadied another girl who had 'accidentally' tripped into his direction for the millionth time. A flash of irritation shone in his eyes, whilst his face still contained the fake smile he unknowingly charmed them with.

"Are you alright?"

"Hai. Thank you Fuji-senpai." The girl blushed in direct contact with Fuji.

Fuji waved it off and continued on his own way. If this keeps up… he wasn't sure if he could keep his head on any longer. Settling into the library, he chose a corner deep into the room that he knew was always empty – Tezuka often chose the same place to read.

Setting his materials in place, he flipped to the topic the sensei had given them.

_a) Describe one incident where the unexpected happens._

_b) Irritation._

_c) "Teenagers nowadays have obsessive behavior." Do you agree?_

As if he needed anymore probing in his problem. Fuji sat back and closed his eyes. If he remembered correctly then Inui had said it had something to do with the recent winning of the Nationals… but it was weird to only have him out of the regulars to experience this unexplainable female behavior.

The other option was the Atobe's gift challenge… he only took part in the play as a servant/samurai... plus that dating game which his sister joined in... nothing much there… as well as that competition for the usage of Atobe's tennis courts. Thinking back, there was really no need for Hyotei to have taken part in the competition, Atobe owned the courts.

Well, it couldn't have been the two incidents. It had to be something else...

* * *

"Ore-sama speaking,"

"Atobe."

"Ah, Tezuka. What brings you to call Ore-sama on the phone? Missing my presence?"

Tezuka would have snorted if it weren't for his character.

"Atobe, I need you to tutor Fuji."

"…"

"…."

"WHAT?!"

"Teach Fuji something."

Tezuka realized that 'tutor' wasn't the right word after all.

"Hmm? Seigaku's tensai needs me to teach him something? That's rather unexpected."

"We have a situation in Seigaku, and" _and its your fault anyway _ "it's troublesome."

"Something even the great Tezuka-buchou cannot handle huh. So what is it?"

"Teach him how to manage his fans."

* * *


	4. Plan A

* * *

"Ore-sama demands an explanation." 

A group of four found themselves facing each other in a café shop. They took a seat and Atobe waved his hand to indicate the usual he was having. He came here often after all.

"Same for them." He told the waitress.

Tezuka didn't like the fact that Atobe ordered for them. He had no idea what the diva usually drank – it was definitely something overdone and expensive. The other two present simply shrugged it off. After all, it was common sense that Atobe was paying. To Oshitari that is.

Speaking of Oshitari…

"Hyoutei's tensai, why are you here?" Inui asked. His data had not calculated Oshitari in joining them for this meeting.

"Hmm? I overheard Atobe and decided to see what the fuss was all about." His face held the innocent expression that Tezuka was all too familiar with on Fuji. Inui nodded in response. Tensais were just too unpredictable.

The drinks arrived and Tezuka was pleasantly surprised to find tea in front of him. It had a mild sweet taste yet not too light, refreshingly different from what he usually drank. Of course, he wouldn't let Atobe know that.

"Inui," Tezuka motioned for him to explain the details.

Inui pushed up his glasses. "We have a situation in Seigaku that is running of hand. The female behavior had changed drastically and we have to set it straight before Fuji goes… insane, for a lack of a better word."

"I see, and Ore-sama comes into this problem because…"

"It's your fault," Inui stated flatly.

"Mine? What are you accusing Ore-sama of?" Atobe's eyes flashed in slight anger. No one accused Atobe without evidence.

"Your birthday gift to Kabaji. You made Fuji take part in the dating game."

"He is the most popular in Seigaku," Atobe cut in.

"Exactly. And he answered the question on which type of girls he likes-"

"And now the girls are trying to become what he said," Oshitari finished.

Tezuka and Inui nodded solemnly.

"I assume Fuji doesn't know the cause of this mind boggling behavior?"

"No, he doesn't," Inui replied Oshitari. "If he knew… your precious buchou there wouldn't be able to face the public at least for two years."

"That bad, huh. What a scary guy."

Atobe twitched. No matter how sadistic Fuji could get, it didn't mean they could make fun of him.

"Tezuka decided the war between Seigaku and Hyotei will be far worse then the current situation we have at hand, so we need your help."

* * *

"But Atobe's fans are usually the screaming kind, and he shuts them up with a snap," Oshitari stated. "Fuji's situation is the exact opposite." 

The rest of them contemplated this. He was right.

"I know Tezuka's fans are usually the quiet kind," Inui spoke up. "However, they're more mature and they are not the assertive kind."

"Well, that's just dandy," Oshitari sipped his drink. "He's got the worst combination of all."

"What about the rest of the Hyotei regulars?"

"Hmm. Shishido has the kind where they would squeal after him wherever he goes, but that's not much of a problem. Jiroh has girls who give him sweets and chocolate and he gets along well with them… Gakuto… has girls of different sorts. For me, they're reasonable to talk with. And Otori… come to think of it, his fans are of the silent kind."

"And they're pretty on about chasing him too," Atobe was glad he could finally cut in. "Remember the incident where he had to ask Shishido to chase them away?"

"Yeah, and thanks to that they're sometimes paired together."

"So what does Otori do?" Tezuka finally added in his cents.

"Nothing," Oshitari and Atobe answered simultaneously.

"Well, that's of great help."

Tezuka was sorely tempted to bang his head on the table. This was getting him no where. "But can we ask him about it?"

"Sure." Atobe flipped one of the hand phones he owned open and speed dialed Choutarou.

"Choutarou, the usual café. Now,"

There was some stuttering over the line and Atobe's face formed a frown.

"I don't care what Shishido is doing. Bring him along if you must."

A resigned sigh was heard and Atobe flipped the phone shut. "He'll be here in a few minutes."

"The Silver Pair's bond is stronger than I thought," Inui opened his book to scribble in. "They spend more time together than the Golden Pair..."

So the spectacle trio and Atobe sipped their drinks in silence. A few minutes later like Atobe promised, Choutarou entered the café dragging a cursing Shishido. "Choutarou? What the hell? You said it was important!"

"Sorry Shishido-san, but Atobe-buchou seemed like he would kill me if I didn't turn up!"

"Well, that bastard can go and (beep) himself. Now that brat thinks I'm running away from the challenge!"

"Shishido-san…"

"Oi," Atobe waved them over. He wasn't going to let Shishido's foul mouth ruin Hyotei's image.

"This better be good Atobe," Shishido hissed. Clearly he wasn't in a good mood. "That Echizen brat..." His hands trembled as he imagined strangling Ryoma.

"Atobe-buchou, please excuse his behavoiur. Echizen provoked him."

The original four occupants nodded in understanding. It was common.

"Then why didn't you stay on and play with him?" Oshitari sent him a smirk. "You could've just let Otori come here by himself."

Shishido flushed. "Like hell I would leave Choutarou alone in the clutches of Atobe…" he mumbled. And of course, everyone but Choutarou heard it.

* * *

"Atobe-buchou, what is the problem?" Choutarou asked. 

"Your fans are assertive yet shy aren't they?" Inui turned on him.

"Yes-s, Inui-san. But what has that go-"

"So tell me, how do you manage them?"

Inui towered over Choutarou. When the data man was in his element, there was nothing to stop him. Shishido flung a protective arm in front of Choutarou.

"Oi. Get to the point."

Inui adjusted his specs and muttered to himself. "Not only do they spend time with each other, Shishido is also very protective…"

"What?! I am not!" Shishido jumped up upon hearing that statement, flushing darker. In the process, he accidentally knocked over a waitress who was carrying a tray of drinks.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry. Are you alright?" He helped the waitress up.

The waitress blinked in his close proximity to her… and decided that Shishido was kind of cute. "Ah-h. I'm alright,"

"Here you go," Choutarou handed her the tray she had dropped on the floor with the now empty mugs on it. "I'm sorry I couldn't catch the drinks as well,' he flashed his smile.

The waitress nodded wordlessly, obviously dumbstruck by the sudden interference of Choutarou. Or more importantly, his nice-ness.

The waitress blushed ten shades under his smile and scuttled back to the kitchen.

"You see," Oshitari drawled out. "He doesn't do anything. Otori's just really really really nice." His sentence caught everyone's attention from the accident. Tensais really knew how to catch the spotlight, don't they?

Inui threw a contemplative look at Tezuka who considered a while before nodding towards Atobe, who snapped his fingers upon the decision.

"Choutarou, next Monday, you are to follow me to Seigaku."

Choutarou nodded his head uncertainly. His buchou had not told him why he should go, Inui and Tezuka's grim faces made him doubt if he should have accepted and Oshitari's expression was that of amusement. Which most certainly spelled disaster. But his attention was focused on calming down Shishido, who had overreacted at Atobe's statement.

"ATOBE! WHAT DO YOU WANT HIM FOR? EXPLAIN!"

Atobe waved him off. "It's none of your business."

"YES IT IS!"

"Shishido-san! Please lower your voice!"

"A hundred percent that Shishido is over-protective of Otori."

"Aa."

"AM NOT!"

* * *


	5. Protection

* * *

As Atobe promised, Choutarou appeared with him at Seigaku's school gates on Monday. However, Tezuka didn't foresee Jiroh tagging along with Oshitari and Ryou.

He raised an eyebrow so slight that only Inui could have told the difference.

"Shishido's here to protect his kouhai," Oshitari told him. "I'm here for amusement. Jiroh wants to see his idol."

It was pretty obvious who that person in question was, as Jiroh was energetic for once and excitedly going, "Fuji Syuusuke! Fuji Syuusuke!".

Tezuka wisely chose to ignore his behavior. "Come." He led them into the tennis courts.

The benches were filled with girls screaming. "Is there a match going on?" Atobe questioned.

Tezuka merely shook his head and motioned to the people on court. Fuji and Inui were playing a game, and Inui was looking extremely troubled. Amidst the screaming girls, you could hear "No, that's not from his data." If you strained your ears really hard.

"Hakugei." Fuj smirked as referee called out.

_Match to Fuji, 6-0!_

The Hyoutei members blinked. Now that was something really scary. As annoying as Data tennis was, it was certainly hard to beat, but Fuji seemed like he did it with no problems. The pair walked towards the net to shake hands.

"Inui, is 10 minutes not humiliating enough for you?"

Inui merely maintained an unreadable expression.

Fuji frowned at Inui's reaction and grabbed his towel from the coach's bench. He looked towards the screaming fans and they immediately silenced upon his gaze. Frowning deeper, he stalked off the court, exiting by the opposite side Tezuka and Hyotei members are at.

Inui went to them; however, his mind was still troubled from the match. "Ten minutes…" he echoed. Fuji had beaten him in ten minutes. He defied all data Inui had painstakingly collected from observing Fuji's every move, and he was beaten in ten minutes…

Ten minutes…

"Inui," Tezuka's voice cut through his thoughts. "I thought Fuji had already beaten you in 15 minutes the last time. Why did he want another game?"

"He wants to know the reason behind his fangirl problem," Inui sighed. He could have saved his dignity by telling Fuji what exactly was going on, but his data calculated that it would bring more problems and Fuji current problem would not be solved either. And then he'd get an even angrier Fuji on his tail.

"Otori."

"Ha-ai."

"Go after Fuji."

Choutarou shot Inui a confused look and looked towards his buchou. Atobe nodded curtly. Uncertainly, Choutarou took off in the direction Fuji had left. No one told him anything… but he had to obey his senpais, even if it didn't make sense.

Shishido found himself unable to chase after Choutarou. Oshitari was holding on to his shirt. "Oshitari let me go!" he demanded.

"Only if you promise that you'll let Choutarou hang out with Fuji without interrupting."

"Why?!"

"Promise or I won't let you go."

"Fine, fine."

Oshitari let go of him and Shishido disappeared within seconds.

Inui blinked. "Are you sure Shishido listened to what you said?"

Oshitari looked at Inui with a confident smirk. "Of course," he drawled out. "He's just as clueless as Choutarou so there's no doubt he'll want to find out what is happening."

"Jiroh," Tezuka piped up suddenly.

"What about him?" Atobe asked.

"He's not here."

"He's probably gone after Fu-"

The four of them looked at each other.

"Shit."

(Only Oshitari said it, after all, it wasn't Tezuka's or Inui's character to swear, and Atobe obviously thought that swearing was below him.)

* * *

Choutarou found himself backed against the wall with four girls circling him. When the senpais asked him to go after Fuji, he had no idea this would happen.

"What were you doing calling Fuji-sama's name so loudly?" one of them hissed.

"I was going… after him…?"

"What for?" the gaze sharpened harder and Choutarou unconsciously took a step back.

"Because… Tezuka-buchou told me to…"

"You're not from Seigaku," another one scrutinized him.

"I…I…"

Choutarou felt really uncomfortable. These girls were scary. Even his nice-ness had no effect on them! But that's for you to know and for Choutarou to be oblivious about because he's just that nice.

"Chou-What are you doing here!?"

"Shishido-san!"

Shishido stepped into the classroom and glared at the girls. "What, Are. You. Doing?"

"You're not from Seigaku either." One of them accused him.

"Of course not!" he dragged Choutarou out from the corner. "This school is screwed up."

"We want to know what business he has with Fuji-sama."

Shishido stepped in font of Choutarou to be the barrier between him and the girls. "You have no business with him."

"If it's concerning Fuji-sama,' the four of them stepped forward. "We do."

"Umm... Shishido-san…it's okay, really."

"No, it's not!" the four girls and Shishido whirled on him.

Choutarou winced.

"FUJI SYUUSUKE! FUJI SYUUSUKE!" a voice sounded through the corridors.

"Who dares to speak Fuji-sama's first name?!" one of the girls turned to the door. "Let's go!"

The three other girls nodded simultaneously and they left the room after the culprit without sparing Choutarou or Shishido a glance.

"Choutarou," Shishido glared at him. "Next time, defend yourself!"

"Yes, Shishido-san."

"I can't be there every time you need me you know!"

"Actually, you are there every time he needs you," another voice cut in. It was Oshitari. "It's because you are too protective anyway."

"Shut up. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Jiroh's voice came from this direction. We forgot to tell him it's not a good thing to shout Fuji's name so openly."

"Oshitari, tell me what the hell's happening. It seems like every girl in this school thinks Fuji's a god or something."

Shishido and Choutarou were too busy formulating possible situations to catch Oshitari's next line.

"You know, you aren't that far from the truth."

* * *


	6. Fanboy

* * *

A/N: Otanjobi Omedeto, Atobe Keigo.

* * *

Atobe was not happy.

"Jiroh! Jiroh!"

He should have brought Kabaji along; that was his mistake. However, the diva was not going to harp on his incompetence. When the four of them discovered Jiroh missing... Atobe was worried like hell. But being the person he was, he didn't show it. But Jiroh was missing – this was Jiroh – in Seigaku's territory, with Fuji's terrifying obsessive girls... Atobe was afraid.

But of course, he didn't show it.

"Atobe, calm down," Tezuka was keeping in pace with Atobe's frantic running. "He couldn't have gone that far. We heard his voice just now."

Ok, so he did show it.

Atobe shook his head. "You don't know Jiroh. When he was a first year, he beat our school's 10th year running sprint record. And that was when he was half asleep. With him this excited over Fuji Syuusuke," his voice had a touch of anger, "You have no idea how fast he is."

Was it just him, or did Tezuka feel that Atobe was jealous of Fuji?

"Atobe, there's an 80 percent chance Oshitari is in that classroom." Inui pointed a room up ahead.

Atobe did not want to know how Inui knew that.

"Oshitari, tell me what the hell's happening. It seems like every girl in this school thinks Fuji's a god or something." was what they heard as they neared the area.

"You know, Shishido's guess is pretty spot on," Inui muttered to himself before stepping in

"Ah," Oshitari looked toward the trio who were at the doorway. "What took you so long?"

How did Oshitari reach there faster than the two Seigaku pupils is something we will never find out.

"Atobe!" Shishido turned to him. "What is going on?!"

Atobe sighed and complied.

"So you mean… his fangirls are…"

Everyone except the Silver Pair nodded.

"And YOU SENT CHOUTAROU AFTER HIM KNOWING THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN?!"

"Shishido-san! Calm down!"

"Anyway," Atobe ignored him. "Jiroh's in greater danger than you are. Let's go."

* * *

"FUJI SYUUSUKE! FUJI SYUUSUKE!" Jiroh excitedly called out. He was sure Fuji had walked in this direction.

"You! Stop right there!" A voice behind him commanded.

Jiroh turned around, hoping his idol had seen him. But instead, he was faced with four angry girls. Perhaps Jiroh didn't know what the word 'angry' meant, but he ran up to the nearest girl and unknowingly glomped her.

"Do you know where Fuji Syuusuke is? Do you? Do you?"

The girl stared at him, her fury softening a bit at his adorable behavior. But…

"You're not from Seigaku." She eyed him. (they seem to be saying that too much.)

She found that she was talking to empty space as she discovered that Jiroh had gone on to the next girl.

"Do you? Do you?"

"Firstly," she grabbed him and looked into his eyes. "It's Fuji-sama. No one is allowed to call Fuji-sama's first name."

"Secondly," she took a step forward, and Jiroh took a step back. "Shouting his name in the corridors is prohibited. Don't you know he doesn't like that?"

"He doesn't?" Jiroh pouted.

"Thirdl-"

"FUJI SYUUSUKE!"

The girl smacked her head. Didn't she tell him not t-

"FUJI SYUUSUKE!"

"STOP SHOUTING HIS NAME LIKE THAT!"

"Are? What's happening?"

It was Fuji-sama. In the flesh!

"I heard someone calling me." He walked closer to the odd group. "Jiroh?" Surprise was evident in his voice.

"Fuji-sama," one of the girls spoke up. "Sorry for the disturbance." The four of them bowed simultaneously and left the two alone.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave him with Fuji-sama?" one of the girls whispered.

"Yeah," another replied. "Fuji-sama knows him. We can always find Jiroh, was it, to extract information from him."

The four girls shared an evil laughter. Mentally, in case Fuji-sama heard them.

* * *

"Jiroh? What are you doing here? And wearing the Seigaku's uniform no less..."

Jiroh didn't reply but instead chose to glomp Fuji. "Let's play a match! A match!"

Fuji ruffled his hair. If Jiroh was here, then Atobe had to be in the school.

"Jiroh, where's Atobe?"

"Jiroh!" they turned backwards and saw the person Fuji was looking for. The Atobe Keigo was flustered and sweating as he stopped in front of the two of them. Fuji raised an eyebrow at his appearance. Wasn't he the one who never got himself dirty?

Atobe panted heavily and pulled Jiroh down to his eye level. "Jiroh, next time," pant "Don't leave like that." Pant "And don't" pant "run like that"

More foot steps made the trio look upwards again. It was Tezuka, Inui, Oshitari and the Silver Pair.

What were the Silver Pair and Oshitari doing here?

"What-"

"Fuji."

"Inui."

Fuji was still sour about his situation. Well, he couldn't ignore him that long.

"Tezuka, what are they doing here?"

Or maybe he could.

"Fuji. Wait." Was all Tezuka said as he stilled himself to catch his breath. Who knew Atobe could run that fast?

"Hmm…?" Inui looked at Atobe, Tezuka, Oshitari and the Silver Pair who were all tired out. "You guys need to train your stamina."

"FUJI SYUUSUKE! Let's play a match!" Jiroh glomped Fuji once more.

"Another time Jiroh," he laughed. "I'm afraid your buchou isn't happy with that idea." He pointed to Atobe's shaking fist.

"Jiroh! We're going back."

"Aw... But we just got here!"

"We're going back." His voice left no room for argument.

"Ja," Oshitari looked back at Fuji as Tezuka and Inui walked the Hyoutei regulars back to the gate. "Good luck with your fangirls."

Fuji stared confusedly at their backs. Why were they here? And how did Oshitari….

Fuji frowned.

Inui. Inui knew everything.

He sighed. He should have threatened one of the Hyotei members to tell him what the cause of his situation was. It was too late now. Fuji wandered back to his original route. Yuuta was coming home today, and he wasn't going to miss it for the world.

* * *

"Shishido-san! It's okay, really!"

"Don't argue with me Choutarou."

"Yes... Shishido-san…"

Tezuka and Inui blinked at the pair before them. They had been at it since they left Fuji's presence.

"Oh? It's the guy who ran away."

Echizen Ryoma walked past them. "Tezuka-buchou, Inui-senpai."

The group stared at his retreating back.

"Why that… chibi…" Shishido was shaking with fury.

"Shishido-san, it's okay!"

"No it's not! That pipsqueak is so asking for it…"

"Shishido-san, he's still young…"

"Don't argue with me Choutarou."

"Hai…"

* * *

Atobe didn't like the involvement he was in Fuji's fangirl problem. He couldn't bring Jiroh along as the latter would definitely ditch him for his idol. Shishido absolutely refused to let Choutarou anywhere Seigaku's gates. He wanted to pretend that this problem never existed. But Oshitari's annoying voice… His fist clenched around the arm rest.

"You started it all Atobe, don't tell me you're running away?"

He knew confiding in Oshitari was a bad idea. Wait. Didn't he tell himself the same thing the last fifty or so times?

"Then what?" Atobe snapped back harsher than intended to.

"Why don't you ask for help?"

"Help?"

"Assistance then, since you're not familiar with that word."

"Ore-sama knows what help means," Atobe retorted back.

Oshitari continued. "If Inui could drag us into this mess, surely you can do the same."

Atobe thought for a while before a light bulb formed in his head. "Oshitari, you're a geni- no, Ore-sama'd probably regret it if Ore-sama said that."

"It's not good to be in denial, Atobe."

Atobe ignored him in favour of his phone.

"Sanada, speaking."

"Sanada, its Atobe."

"Atobe? What do want?"

"Ore-sama needs a favour."

Sanada nearly dropped the phone in shock. Atobe... needed… a favour…

"A what?!"

"Favour, something Ore-sama needs you to help me with."

"I know what favour mea- Niou! Return my phone!"

"Nuh-uh. I just want to see who fukubuchou is having a date with."

"Who is it Genichirou?"

"Yo." A distinct husky voice spoke into the receiver. "When's the date?"

Oshitari took the chance to intervene. He stole the phone out of Atobe's hands.

"Meet me at the café at the 11th street at 6 p.m. Is that okay?"

"Yup. Perfect. He'll be there!"

And the phone clicked shut.

"Oshitari…" Atobe was tempted to bang his head against the wall. "Who said it was a date?"

* * *


	7. Triangle

* * *

"This is boring."

Niou flicked his hair.

Sanada found himself face to face with Atobe Keigo after an hour since the hand phone call.

"So… what did you want again?"

"This is boring."

"Ore-sa-"

"This is boring."

"Niou, stop it."

"But this is so boring!"

Sanada closed his eyes in frustration. "You're the one who wanted to come."

"I thought that fukubuchou was having a date with someone… else."

"What's wrong with meeting Ore-sama?!" Atobe demanded.

"You know, he just declared that this was a date." Oshitari whispered to Renji who was across the table. Renji nodded.

"I didn't know Genichirou was with your buchou…" he looked at the three others sitting around the table. "Seichii's going have something to say about this..." he muttered to himself.

"Everyone knows that you two are dating each other…" Niou picked at his nails, ignoring the other two's "WHAT?!"

"And here I was… hoping for some explicit love affair…." Niou let out a dramatic sigh. "Fukabuchou, your love life will only revolve around a triangle."

"What has my love life got to do with a triangle? What has it got to do with you anyway?"

"Love triangle. Fukubuchou, Buchou and him." He pointed to Atobe.

Oshitari decided it was boring to watch them and joined in. Letting out a gasp, he made the whole table turn to him.

"Atobe, how long have you been two-timing Jiroh?!" he asked.

"Wha-? Ore- Who said Ore-sama was dati-"

"Sanada, how could you drag Atobe into your love life with Yukimura?" Oshitari faked a sob. "Poor Yukimura, he had no idea you have been doing such things behind his back…"

"I didn't! I don't eve- Renji! Stop them!"

Renji merely shook his head. "You let Seiichi down, Genichirou..."

Renji, Oshitari and Niou had downcast eyes and they refused to look at Atobe or Sanada. Pulling his cap down in exasperation, Sanada realized it was best to find out why he was here in the first place.

"Atobe. Explain."

"There's a problem in Seigaku an-"

"You're planning to drag Tezuka Kunimitsu into your triangle?" Niou perked up hopefully.

"NO." The tango pair shot daggers at him.

"If there's a problem in Seigaku, Sadaharu's data cannot help them even?" Renji questioned.

"It has helped," Oshitari chose his words carefully. "But a solution is far off."

Renji had a maniacal glint in his eye for a second. He'll prove to Sadaharu that his data was superior. However, since he always had his eyes shut, it went by unnoticed.

"Details, please."

"A fan problem."

"Uh… fan?" Sanada repeated intelligently.

"Obsessed with Seigaku's tensai girls. You won't understand the seriousness until you see it for yourself."

"And why should we, Rikkaidai, get involved in this?" Niou leaned forward. It spiked his curiosity, but he wasn't going to agree that easily.

"Atobe will provide lunch for a week if the problem is solved." Oshitari received a sharp poke in the ribs.

"A month."

"Done." Oshitari sat back smiling. "We'll meet you at Seigaku on Thursday. Cancel your training if you have to."

* * *

"Who said Ore-sama would provide them lunch?" Atobe twitched. They were seated in a limo on the way back to Atobe's mansion.

"You're rich enough," Oshitari waved it off, conveniently looking out of the window and away from Atobe fuming face. "Besides that, with Rikkaidai's trickster involved… don't you want to see how it's going to progress?"

Truth be told, Atobe didn't.

* * *

Tezuka was sure it was going to be a good day. Morning practice had gone smoothly, other than the fact that Fuji was still glaring daggers at Inui. He topped the class in Japanese literature again, and he was going to try street tennis with Fuji.

"Yuki-kun?" Fuji eyes were filled with pleasant surprise.

Tezuka turned and found himself face to face with Rikkaidai. Why was Rikkaidai… his eyes roamed over Sanada, to Yukimura, to Renji, to Niou, to Yagyuu, to Oshitari and finally… Atobe Keigo.

He should have known.

"Fuji-kun!" Yukimura smiled and walked over. "How's your cactus?"

"They're doing well," Fuji smiled back. "When's your next check up?"

Sanada and Tezuka stared at each other. Since when did Fuji and Yukimura get along so well?

"With how they are smiling like that," Niou chewed his gum. "I wouldn't be surprised if they are dubbed the 'Kira-kira pair' if they played doubles together, ne, Hiroshi?"

Yagyuu nodded in response.

"Hmm, Sanada-kun?" Fuji noticed Sanada's shocked look and smirked. "You should keep your wife on a tighter leash."

Yukimura slapped Fuji's arm playfully. "Same goes for your husband," He smirked for a split second at Tezuka. "Ne?"

The 'kira-kira pair' sniggered together.

"Maybe 'sadist pair' would fit them better," Oshitari commented.

"Fuji, do you want to take Yukimura out today?" Tezuka glanced unsurely at Yukimura. He imagined that smirk... right? Right?

"What about street tennis?"

"We can go tomorrow, or during the weekend."

Fuji contemplated for a bit before nodding. "Okay then. Yuki-kun, let's go!" He tugged on Yukimura's arm. "Ja!"

The rest of the group stared at the two backs that quickly disappeared ahead. Then they turned to Tezuka.

"Now, why is Rikkaidai here?" Tezuka demanded.

"Reinforcement, for your problem." Atobe answered.

"Renji told Yukimura, so he wanted to come."

"Sanada paid me to make sure Niou-kun stays in line."

"You know, it probably wasn't a good idea to let Yukimura and Fuji leave like that." Oshitari drawled out.

"Why?"

"Sanada is more well-known then Yukimura even though Yukimura's the buchou. Why?"

"Because Yukimura was in the hospital for quite some time?"

"Exactly. And now picture this. Fuji, the guy whom the girls are so obsessed about, walking with some unknown stranger whom the girls probably don't care for, after school where the girls have a hundred percent chance of stalking their idol…"

Niou muttered the thought that was flashing through everyone's minds.

"Oo. That's bad."

* * *


	8. Stalking

* * *

"Niou-kun!"

"Oh… Akaya-chan would love these…ne, Hiro-chan?" Niou commented on a pair of fluffy handcuffs before wandering to the next table whilst dragging along an exasperated Yagyuu.

"Niou-kun!"

"Oo. What about this pair?" He dangled another decorated pair of handcuffs in front of Yagyuu.

"Niou-kun!"

"Hmm, you're right. Too much glitter." Niou placed the metal piece back.

"NIOU-KUN!"

"Hiroshi-chan, can't you wait till we're back in our bedroom?"

"Niou-kun..."

"Hmm? I guess I can indulge you for a while if you're so urgent…" he deliberately held Yayguu's chin and looked into his eyes deeply.

"Ahem… can't you guys do it somewhere else?" Tezuka blurted out. Only because it seemed Sanada was too focused on Yukimura, Atobe Keigo seemed like he didn't want to do anything with the other two, Renji was busying calculating god knows what data and Oshitari seemed to enjoy himself too much.

"Niou-kun…" Yagyuu dragged a finger along Niou's face before going closer…

SLAP

"Ow! Hiro-chan, that hurt!!" Niou whined, cupping both hands against his cheek and squatted down into a ball. Unfortunately, he forgot that he was handcuffed to his doubles partner and that caused Yagyuu to be yanked down beside him.

"Niou-kun, next time ask before doing something like this, okay?" He held out his wrist that was handcuffed to Niou's wrist. "Now where's the key?"

"It's in my pocket…" Niou dug into his pants. "At least… it was there."

"Niou-kun…" Yagyuu threatened. His glasses flashed and Niou flinched.

"Reallly!" Niou turned out his pockets. They were empty.

"As much as I'd love to see how your drama progresses, I think you're attracting way more attention then Yukimura and Fuji are," Oshitari hushed them and waved them over behind a curtain. "You can ogle at the stuff in the kinky section later."

They had followed the 'kira-kira' pair to town, where Fuji pulled Yukimura into a costume shop. It was huge, with all kinds of get ups available, and thankfully too, as they could hide from the duo with ease. Moving from the 'kinky' section to the curtain which separated it from the 'traditional' section, which showcased different traditional costumes from different countries, the Platinum pair observed the scene before them.

Fuji donned on an elaborate kimono that brought out the cerulean blue in his eyes with its midnight black and azure pattern. Absolutely beautiful. No, even the word didn't do him justice. Niou stood entranced. Admittedly, if he could be drawn in just like that, what about Tezuka?

Yagyuu took in Yukimura's appearance. Without saying it, his buchou was indeed stunning in a kimono similar to Fuji's, except that it was lighter in colour. Whilst Fuji's look spelt a deadly sweet seduction, Yukimura exuded an innocent aura. Without knowing it, he pinched himself to check if he was dreaming. The pain jolted him out of his trace. No, he wasn't dreaming.

Yagyuu looked at the group beside him. Tezuka had gone rigid and was clearly not on earth at the moment. Yagyuu waved a hand over his eyes to check. No, he didn't even react. Atobe Keigo had his eyes in total shock and one of his expensive flip phones were on the ground. Oshitari took off his glasses (since they were fake) to wonder if what he was seeing was real. Renji had his eyes open and his pen rolled on the floor. Niou even, was staring. Sanada on the other hand…

"Fukubuchou, your nose is bleeding," Yagyuu calmly handed him his handkerchief.

Sanada nodded wordlessly and accepted the cloth without sparing him a glance.

Simply put, Fuji and Yukimura were unbelievably attractive.

"Fuji-kun, it's beautiful," Yukimura commented.

"Sou, ne? I guess I'll get this one for Yumiko nee-chan. She's just a size larger than me after all." Fuji smiled, picking absently at the obi.

"Hm." Yukimura nodded. "Since you two are pretty alike, she will look stunning in it."

"Akira-san!" Fuji called.

The shopkeeper brushed past the group hiding behind the curtain to enter where Yukimura and Fuji were.

"Which one?" Fuji pointed to the outfits on him and Yukimura.

"It's for Yumiko-chan am I right? Hmm. I would say the one on Yuki-kun, but if she's looking for a more assertive look, yours would fit better. It depends on the character she's acting this time," the shopkeeper rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But then of course, Fuji-kun, you look fabulous as always in kimonos," he winked playfully.

"But they're such a burden to move around in," Fuji pouted before giggling with Yukimura.

* * *

"Fu-fuji-sama!" A girl gasped, covering her mouth, not believing what was in front of her eyes. Her friend beside her was more coherent.

"He's absolutely gorgeous!" She exclaimed as silently as she could before clicking more pictures in the digital camera she had in her hand from the moment she saw Fuji-sama leave the Seishun Gakuen. After all, it was against the fan club rules to stalk him outside school. But Fuji-sama was way more important than some stupid rule. In fact, the girl silently mused, the fan club members hadn't been exactly obedient to Motoko-sempai, the leader of Fuji-sama's fan club. If Motoko-sempai wanted to count statistics, eighty percent of the female population would be punished for breaking the rules.

Though, she really wanted to know who was the, she hated to say it, pretty girl beside her Fuji-sama.

* * *

Tezuka snapped out of his trance. Fuji was…

A giggle caught his attention and he snapped his head to the left. A group of girls huddled behind a table, excitedly whispering and taking photos without the flash. He turned his head to the right to see another group huddled around a figure lying on the floor. Probably the latter has fainted from Fuji's presence. _Hah_, he wanted to throw at Atobe, _there is someone more magnificent than you._ He didn't of course.

"We needn't have worried," Renji, who had came back to earth, spoke and bent down to pick up his pen. "His fangirls won't do anything bad in his presence."

"That's true," Oshitari pushed back his glasses.

Atobe cursed and retrieved his phone from the ground. "It just flew from Paris today."

"Erm… fukubuchou looks dead to the world." Niou slung an arm over Yagyuu's shoulder.

It was true. Sanada clutched the handkerchief to his nose but was still staring. Renji smiled and whispered something into his ear. Almost immediately, Sanada stepped back and blinked. His face flushed as he realized he was caught staring. He tried to form coherent words, but his mouth failed him, and he decided to not say anything at all.

Tezuka looked over to Yukimura and Fuji once more. They were still discussing about the outfit with the shopkeeper and it looked like it wasn't going to end soon.

"Let's go back,"

"Aa." Renji seconded. "Yukimura could always win the girls over if they attack him."

Sanada, Yagyuu and Niou nodded grimly. Tezuka didn't ask.

The group shuffled out of the exit.

"Wait!" Akira-san jogged to the group. "You haven't paid for that." He pointed to the handcuffs attached to Niou's and Yagyuu's wrists.

"But I don't have any money!" Niou replied.

"You lost the key right? You have to pay for it."

"Hiro-chan!" Niou turned to his doubles partner.

"No," Yayguu replied flatly. He wasn't going to pay for something he didn't ask for.

"Hi-ro-shi-chan!"

"No."

Atobe clicked his tongue. They were making a scene again. If they didn't leave the store soon, Fuji or Yukimura would notice them easily. It just took Fuji or Yukimura to call Akira and that would cause Akira to turn and reveal them to the duo.

Flipping his wallet open, he pulled out his smallest denomination note, ten thousand yen, and pressed it into the shopkeeper's palm.

"Ore-sama believes that this will cover it." He turned away to exit. "Keep the change."

"Let's go."

* * *

"Hmm? Hyoutei's buchou is an unexpectedly generous person," Niou slung an arm over Atobe's shoulder.

"Oh no, it starts again," Oshitari walked faster in front of them. He wasn't going to be subjected to Atobe's self praise again.

"But of course," Atobe flicked his hair. "What else did you expect from Ore-sama?"

Atobe flipped his phone open and speed dialed his limo. "We're going to Ore-sama's place. It's better than Seishun Gakuen."

"Be grateful, for Ore-sama doesn't invite anyone into his house."

* * *


	9. Sadism

* * *

The Atobe mansion was everything Sanada expected and more –even if he had entered once during Kabaji's birthday celebration, it still wowed him with its splendor... and how posh everything was.

His family was pretty well to do, however, compared to the Atobe's, he felt like a mere commoner. On a totally different matter, Sanada didn't count on witnessing a boy happily snuggling on the couch in the living room.

"Jiroh? What are you doing here?" Atobe voiced out.

Jiroh groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes. His gaze floated from Atobe to Sanada to Renji to Niou to Yagyuu.

"Marui-kun is not here?" He half yawned.

"No."

Jiroh stumbled across the room, pulled Atobe to the couch, sat him down, snuggled against him, and promptly fell asleep.

Everyone else stared in bewilderment.

"…Atobe is Jiroh's pillow..." Renji scribbled into his book. "I bet Sadaharu didn't know that."

Atobe crossed his legs and ordered the rest to sit down. How he managed to look crisp and professional with an adorable accessory clinging to his arm (Jiroh), is something Tezuka briefly wondered. Oshitari flopped beside Atobe like the clinging was an everyday occurrence (it probably was), while the others chose a seat hesitantly. Atobe snapped his fingers. On cue, several maids came in with refreshments. Oddly (to the rest except Hyotei), the maids didn't comment on Jiroh's behavior but just smiled affectionately.

Niou instantly reached for a biscuit and nibbled on it.

"So…?" he dragged between bites. If everyone was going to ignore how Atobe was such a softie when it came to Jiroh, he wouldn't mention it either.

"Now that you've seen a glimpse of the horror of Fuji's fangirl situation, what can you suggest?" Oshitari reached for his tea.

"He's dead." Niou spoke blithely, and Yagyuu nodded, still slightly sour about the handcuffing.

"…" was all Tezuka responded.

"You know what?" Oshitari abruptly put down his tea.

Everyone looked at him with expectant faces.

"The reason why Choutarou doesn't have Fuji's problem is because he has Shishido to protect him."

Rikkaidai blinked.

Oshitari realized they didn't know what had happened before they got involved and filled them in,

"So, sixty nine percent is the success rate of solving his situation if Fuji can find someone like that," Renji calculated. "But who will it be?"

Maybe it was just him, but Tezuka somehow felt all eyes on him, even though the others didn't so much as glance in his direction. He also wondered why everyone sighed when he spoke.

"Saeki. He's Fuji's childhood friend."

* * *

"I wonder how Seichii's doing…"

* * *

Yukimura smiled to himself. It had been pretty fun dressing up. Not only did they try on kimonos, but also many other costumes like pirate get ups to policemen outfits. Fuji went to pay for the kimono he had chosen to rent for his sister, so he browsed through the 'cosplay' section while he waited.

_Oh, they have the Shinshengumi uniform._

"Excuse me," a girl sounded from behind him.

"Yes?" He glanced back, and he found himself surrounded by four girls.

"We just want to know… just…what are you to Fuji-sama?"

"Fuji-kun?"

The four girls gasped in horror. Who was she to address him so familiarly?

"A girl like you… is not fit to be near Fuji-sama!"

So they thought that he was a female? While it was insulting… it was certainly interesting.

"We're…" His smile was bordering on a smirk. "On a date."

"Whhaa-at?!"

"D-a-t-e. Can't you understand simple Japanese?" He leaned forwards, titling the girl's chin up.

The girl roughly pushed him away. "What makes you think you're good enough for Fuji-sama?!"

"Hmm. For one, I'm definitely prettier than you." Yukimura tapped the girl on the nose. The girl flushed red in anger.

"Secondly, jealousy is such an ugly sight." He stepped closer, causing the girl to retreat back.

"And thirdly, I'm a guy."

The four girls spluttered simultaneously.

"Ne, Fuji-kun?" Yukimura flashed a mega watt smile at Fuji who was done with the payment.

"Huh? Hai, Yuki-kun." Fuji gazed at the four girls who were surrounding Yukimura. The girls squeaked and quickly hightailed out of the store.

Fuji turned to Yukimura. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing, nothing." Yukimura continued smiling.

Fuij smiled secretly to himself. He had seen the incident. Perhaps besides him, only Sanada and Renji knew just how sadistic Yukimura could be.

* * *

"Oishi did you see that? Did you see that?" Eji bounced up and down behind one of the rack of clothes he was hiding behind.

"Quiet, Eji. They might hear us."

"But then, but then," Eji couldn't help saying. "Did you ever expect Yukimura to be like that?"

"Well, no…" Oishi bit his lip.

He knew spying was bad, however, when Rikkaidai showed up with Atobe and Oshitari… something was going on. They were all surprised when Fuji seemed on such good terms with Yukimura. It just seemed too suspicious. Of what, Oishi didn't know. But it looked… no, it just gave him more worries. And so the mother of Seigaku lives up to his name.

"Are? Inui?" Eji shook the other boy behind him.

Inui snapped out of his daze and calmly pushed his glasses up. He maintained an unreadable expression.

"Was it because…. Your data never calculated Yukimura to be like that?" Eji peered up at him.

Inui blinked, but due to his opaque specs, Eji didn't see it.

"I guess I've hit spot on…" Eji mumbled.

"Ah! They're leaving the store! Let's go."

* * *


	10. Offended

* * *

"Yuki-kun, have you ever tried street tennis before?"

"Ma... no, I haven't."

"Are you free this weekend? I'm sure Tezuka won't mind that you join us." Pause. "Oh, drag Sanada-kun along. We can play doubles."

"That's a good idea. Hm. We'll see you this weekend then."

"Well then, ja. Neesan is waiting."

"Ja." Yukimura waved to the figure that blended into the busy streets. Contemplating for while, he decided to call Sanada.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Koujirou Saeki, from Rokkaku?"

"Sou." Tezuka nodded.

"Anyone has his number?" Atobe tapped his foot impatiently. The sleepy head on his lap was starting to fidget. He wanted this to finish as fast as possible. Everyone looked around, shaking their own heads to indicate a no.

"Even Rikkaidai's Renji?"

"The number is in another book at home." He spoke regrettably. It was his chance to show that he could provide every single data.

"No choice then," Atobe sighed and flicked his hair. Snapping his fingers, a book was handed to him by a servant. Flipping the book open to a page labeled 'Rokkaku', he dragged his perfectly manicured finger down the page. "K… Koujirou Saeki. Here it is."

"How come you have a book of tennis players' numbers in the region?" Niou reached over to poke the cover.

"Because oresama ordered oresama's servants to publish it for oresama?" Atobe stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Actually, since he's rich, it was obvious.

"Stalker..." Sanada muttered under his breath,

Atobe took out one of the many expensive phones he carried with him and flipped it open. Dialing the number with super quick reflexes, he handed the phone over to Tezuka.

Tezuka shot him a 'why can't you talk to him?' look but accepted the phone anyway.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Tezuka here."

"Ah, Tezuka-san! Do you need something?"

"Are you free now? It's about Fuji."

"Now? What did Fuji-kun do again?" Saeki sounded unsure. "I'm worried about leaving Itt-chan a-"

Niou was determined to get the phone in his hands. In doing so, he had tried to reach as far ahead as he could across the table to get to Tezuka, only to be weighed down by a slightly miffed Yagyuu. Niou didn't care. He could make up to Yagyuu later. But right now... he... wanted… the...

CRASH

Phone. Ops.

Yagyuu was absolutely going to kill him. That's what the silver haired boy thought when he found himself lip-locked with the gentleman. Apparently the tug was too much. It caused the table to crash into Tezuka and Sanada and Renji who were across (but luckily, the hot tea and biscuits were still intact on the table). It was caused the phone in Tezuka's hands to fly to Atobe's lap. It caused Jiroh to wake up from the impact of the phone against his head. It caused Atobe to send him a dirty look. It caused Yagyuu on top of him to freeze in shock. It caused the whole room to gasp at their moment.

Which was oh-so very bad. For Yagyuu that is, since Niou had no shame.

"Niou-kun!" Yagyuu pulled away, breathing harshly. "Just what were you thinking?!"

"Erm.. I wasn't?" Niou shielded himself with his hands.

"Hello? Hello?!"

"EH? THE PHONE'S ALIVE!!" Jiroh was awake. And that meant hyper-ness.

"No Jiroh, it's just Saeki."

"Niou-kun!" Yagyuu grabbed the poor boy at his collar. "You…" He glared furiously, but since his glasses were opaque, the effect was sort of ruined.

"I'm sorry!" Niou insisted, before stating innocently. "You're still straddling me."

Yagyuu got up as though Niou was on fire and plonked back into the couch. Unfortunately he forgot he was handcuffed to Niou which caused Niou to fall on him this time.

The three other victims pushed the table away and rubbed their knees. There would certainly be a bruise for a while. Which would affect their tennis. Oh the horror.

Niou gulped at the expression his fukubuchou was giving him. It spelt Sanada's bitch slap of doom…

Yagyuu pushed the offending Niou off him. "That was my firs-"

A ringtone cut Yagyuu's sentence off. Everyone pulled out their handphones simultaneously, wondering if the call was for them. When Sanada pulled out a battered-looking phone out of his pocket, they found the source. Grimacing, Sanada pressed one of the two buttons that was on the phone.

"Sanada speaking."

"Genichirou! It's Seiichi. Fuji-kun invited us to play street tennis with him and Tezuka-kun on the weekend. Are you up to it?"

"It should be fine."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow, Genichirou."

Sanada blinked and turned to Tezuka. "Did you know about this?"

"It's Fuji." Was all he replied.

Glaring at the phone that sounded out an irritating dial tone, Sanada pressed one of the two buttons. The dial tone didn't stop. He pressed the other one. The tone still continued. Pressing both buttons in random order, the 'beeeep' dragged on.

"Screw technology," he muttered under his breath. But he wouldn't smash the phone. Yukimura had given it to him. He would not smash the phone. If he could have restrained the last time Atobe called, then this time it should be okay. He would not smash the phone. He would not…

Renji took it out of his hands and saved the entire room from going crazy with the sound.

"Just press the side, Genichirou."

"Thanks," he answered gruffly.

"Hello! What's happening there? HELLO?!" Apparently, Saeki was left forgotten.

Jiroh, who was the nearest to the phone, picked it up when he deemed it was the person on the other line talking and not the phone itself.

"What's this about Fuji?"

It was a bad choice, since Jiroh went hyper about Fuji and Saeki was Fuji's childhood friend.

"YOU KNOW FUJI SYUUSUKE????"

"Err yes, he's my childhood friend." Saeki frowned slightly. Where was Tezuka?

"SSUUUGGGEE!!! HE'S REALLY COOL, RIGHT? RIGHT?"

"Erm, yes…"

"Jiroh," Atobe snatched the phone out of his hands. "Calm down."

"But he knows Fuji Syuusuke!!" he whined.

"Atobe Keigo speaking."

"Ah, Atobe-san. Tezuka wanted to tell me something but then something happened…"

"Ore-sama is aware of that. The reason we called you is simple. Fuji has caused a lot of trouble for ore-sama so ore-sama would like you to take a look at this problem."

"Can't you just tell me what Fuji d-"

"You'll understand better if you could talk to Fuji himself."

"I see."

"This weekend, go to the street tennis courts. Tezuka will be there too."

* * *

"They're playing street tennis this weekend, nya," Eji stepped out of his hiding place when Yukimura and Fuji departed.

Inui nodded but continued to scribble down more data he had collected from watching Yukimura.

"Let's go too!"

"E-eji!" Oishi protested. "But we've followed Fuji today. Isn't it enough?" He felt bad for stalking their teammate.

"But don't you want to see a doubles match against Rikkaidai's buchou and fukubuchou?" Eji questioned. It was an opportunity not to be missed. "I know Inui will come along, desho, Inui?"

"Ah. Definitely."

Oishi sighed. "That's true…."

Eji grinned and glomped him. He knew he had won Oishi over.

* * *


	11. Confusion

* * *

"I asked Yuki-kun and Sanada-kun to come along, is that alright?" Fuji peered up at the tennis player beside him.

Tezuka nodded and followed Fuji the way to the street tennis courts. Fuji had told him that street tennis was pretty fun, and he missed it the other time when he went to the library. Tezuka remembered that time. Inui had called him a billion times on his phone and he hung up each time. It had nothing to do with him, whoever's love life it was. What was it that was fun, Tezuka didn't know, but as long there was tennis involved… it shouldn't be too bad.

Or that's what Tezuka thought.

They reached the courts after a flight of steps and saw that the courts were pretty crowded. And the people there looked familiar…

"Yuuta?" Fuji went forward to greet a familiar figure. Fuji blinked, certain that it was his brother.

"Aniki?" The figure turned, and indeed, it was Yuuta. Fuji's eyes sparkled with happiness before narrowing. If Yuuta was here, that means that… manager of his…

"Ossu, Fu-" A purple haired boy came forward to greet him. Fuji didn't even bother looking at him as he enthusiastically smiled at his brother.

"Why didn't you come home for the weekend?"

"Fuji-kun, I-" Mizuki tapped the tensai on the shoulder.

"Yumiko-neesan wanted to pass you her latest photoset."

"Gomen ne, Aniki. Mizuki wanted to trai-" Yuuta passed a sheepish look.

"Fuji-k-"

"Mizu..who?" Fuji stopped to think for a moment. "Anyway, Neesan says you're allowed to go to the backstage when you watch her performance on Tuesday."

"As the manager of-" Mizuki brushed his hair back only to realize Fuji wasn't in front of him anymore.

The said tensai was far away talking to a familiar girl. It was Tachibana's younger sister.

"Ah, Ann-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Out on a date," she stuck out her tongue teasingly and pointed to Kamio and Momo… who were, predictably, fighting. She and Fuji giggled knowingly.

"Ore mo," Fuji pointed to Tezuka who had set his bag on the bench. Fuji narrowed his eyes when he saw a certain tennis player walking up towards his 'date'.

"Ah, Tezuka-sa-"

"Tezuka," Fuji pushed the unknown person away. "Let's have a warm up match, shall we?"

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at the purple haired manager on the floor but decided not to say anything.

"Ossu, Fuji-senpai, buchou," Ryoma pulled his cap down as he appeared beside them. "I want a match. Momo-senpai is being noisy again."

"Fuji-kun!" a delicate voice floated over to the people on the courts. A black cap appeared at the horizon of steps. Fuji smiled.

"Yuki-kun!"

"Yuki..kun?!" the rest of the players (excluding Tezuka) either inwardly or outwardly screamed.

"I've brought Gen-chan along," the Rikkaidai buchou pulled a disgruntled boy closer to him.

"Gen-chan?!"

Sanada's face promised death if you laughed at him.

"I'm NOT ON A DATE WITH TACHIBANA'S IMOUTO!" Momo from the other side of the court sounded.

"Stop calling me Tachibana's Imouto! I'm Ann!"

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ANN-CHAN?"

"I'VE TOLD YO-"

"That grip tape…" Shinji suddenly appeared beside Ryoma.

"What?"

"Give to me."

"Go buy it yourself. It's not enough for a racquet anyway."

"It doesn't matter. Just give it to me." Shinji looked at Kamio and sighed. "Why is it everytime I come with Akira, you and Momoshiro are here with Ann-chan? Because of that, I can't have a proper match with Akira since he always fighting with Momoshiro over Ann-chan. I know Akira likes Ann-chan, but Ann-chan never takes him seriously. Ann-chan is always with Momoshiro and that causes Akira to be jealous. When Akira is jealous he shouts very loudly like he is doing now. Why can't Ann-chan s-"

"…" Ryoma glanced at the blue haired teen mumbling away.

"Saa," Fuji clapped his hands together. "Let's have a match, Yuki-kun."

"Singles?" Yukimura glanced towards Sanada and Tezuka and smirked slightly. "Or doubles?"

Fuji mirrored the look. "Sanada-kun, Tezuka…" he dragged, daring them.

Sanada faced Tezuka a look of 'I-want-to-kill-your-wife' and Tezuka returned with 'So-do-I' look. Nodding simultaneously, they got into position on court.

"First game will be a warm-up," Fuji announced before preparing to serve. It was Yukimura and Fuji versus Tezuka and Sanada.

"Wait," a voice cut through. "I want to end our match, Fuji-senpai."

"Echizen-kun, we still haven't played a match since the last time I asked you," Yuuta tapped Ryoma on the shoulder.

"Echizen owes me a game more than you," Shinji slightly shoved Yuuta. "I talked to him first."

"How does that work out?"

"Oy, Echizen, you're supposed to play with me," Momo stopped his argument half-way to remind him.

"But aren't you on a date?"

"YOU SAID IT WASN'T A DATE WITH ANN-CHAN!"

"IT'S NOT! Oi, Tachibana's imouto, tell him."

"It's a date."

"ANN-CHAN!"

"Fuji-kun, how about a ma-"

"Yuki-kun, let's continue shall we?"

"Fuji-senpai!"

"Oy, Echizen!"

"I'm playing with him."

"No, I'm playing with him."

"Urusai, Momo-senpai."

"I told you it's not a date wi-"

"It's a date."

"ANN-CHAN!"

* * *

"How is it Inui?" Eji glanced at the figure concentrating through a pair of binoculars.

"It seems like Momo is on a date with Tachibana's imouto. Kamio and Echizen are jealous. Echizen is making use of Fuji to get Momo's attention. Sanada, Tezuka, and Yukimura are confused. Yuuta –kun and Shinji are fighting over Echizen."

"Sadaharu, you missed the fact that Mizuki is trying to get Fuji's attention."

"You're right, Renji."

"Wait. Renji?" Inui blinked and turned to his right. It was his childhood friend in Rikkaidai. "I calculated a total of 38 percent chance that I would expect you to come to street tennis courts."

"Actually, it's a 39 chance you would expect me here."

Inui flipped through his book and spotted the mistake. "You're right."

Oishi and Eji on Inui's left kept their mouths shut. It was better to pretend to know what they were talking about than ask.

"What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on Seiichi," Renji pointed to the other bush beside them "And Niou and Yagyuu."

"Isn't Yayguu usually the one who keeps an eye on Niou?"

"Yagyuu's been touchy lately ever since he got handcuffed to Niou."

"Ah," Inui updated his data book.

"There's also Atobe and Oshitari at the other bush."

"FFFUUUJJJIIIII SSSYYYUUUSSUUUKKEE!! PLAY A MATCH WITH ME!!" A hyper voice rang through the air as all players on court stopped to stare at the direction of the voice.

Fuji waited for the impact to come, and it did. Jiroh zoomed past everyone and glomped Fuji. 'YAY YAY YAY!"

"Eh?" Jiroh suddenly stopped and let go. Not because of how creepily silent the courts went, nor was it because of everyone else staring at him, but it was the fault of his missing pillow.

"Where's Atobe?"

Atobe and Oshitari face-palmed upon that statement. Fuji's eyes narrowed in a dangerous gleam.

It was one mistake that Fuji caught on, and the situation was just about to get worse.

* * *


	12. Ignorance

* * *

A snap was heard throughout the courts.

"Jiroh!"

Everyone turned to the direction of the sound and discovered the Atobe Keigo. Since when had he arrived? The only entrance or exit was the flight of steps. Fuji steely gazed at him.

"Atobe! Fuji agreed to play with meee!!" Jiroh went to Atobe and pulled him closer.

"Did.. I?"

"Jiroh, come with me," Atobe noticed Fuji's stare. He was catching on.

"Yo. Fuji!" A white haired teenager shouted from the flight of steps.

"Saeki! What are you doing here?"

"Atobe asked me to play with him." He conveniently half-lied as he witnessed Atobe's trouble.

Fuji smiled but didn't buy it. "Atobe.. again." He muttered under his breath.

Clearing his throat, Saeki continued. "Ryou and his brother are here too.." he turned to look at the pair of twins behind him. "Though, I didn't except his brother to have the same destination.

The twins were silently staring at each other.

"…"

"…"

"Atushi."

"Ryou."

"Your destination was here?"

"Who…"

"…called you?"

"Saeki."

"Mizuki."

"…."

They had walked together all this while and yet neither of them thought they were going to the same place.

"Saa, since you're here, let's have a match! Singles or doubles is fine." Saeki wrapped an arm over Fuji.

Fuji looked over to Yukimura, Tezuka (who had a slightly ticked expression) and Sanada. "Demo…"

"Fuji-senpai, you agreed to play with me first."

"Echizen! I thought y-"

"After your date, Momo-senpai."

"OI! YOU S-"

"It's no-"

"It's a date."

"I'm supposed to play with Echizen!"

"No, you aren't. I talked to him first therefore I get the priority to play him first. I was just trying to buy grip tape that day and Echizen took the last roll. He agreed to give me the rest if I beat him. I want that grip tape so if I beat him I can get the last roll. Then Fuji's little brother says that he should play Echizen first when it's obvious that it's my turn. And now even Akira doesn't care because he's too jealous over Tachiba-"

"Fuji-kun, I-"

"Who are you?" Fuji glanced at the St Rudolph's manager. "Anyway, Let's decide this with paper, like the last time then."

"I'll make them!" Mizuki fumed. Fuji was taking his grudge too far.

"Oh, thank you… Muliti-kun."

"It's Mizuki."

In the end, the original four participants didn't play. Sanda, Yukimura, Tezuka were referees. Kamio and Momo were playing doubles against Shinji and Echizen..again. The twins found themselves playing against Mizuki and Saeki. Atobe played against Jiroh. Fuji and Yuuta were left out, but Yuuta went to watch his manager's match, so Fuji talked to Ann.

"Hey, Ann isn't affected by Fuji." A voice whispered in the bushes.

"She likes someone else… however, that 'someone' hasn't been confirmed…" A tapping on a book was heard. "Look at the Kamio-Momoshiro Pair who were partnered again to play Shinji-Echizen Pair."

"AGAIN?! THE LAST TIME WE LOST BECAUSE OF YOU!"

'ME?! THAT WAS YOUR FAULT!"

'Urusai! Too noisy…"

"That grip tape…"

* * *

"Mika-senpai, are you sure about this?"

"Definitely. Now, just act."

Three girls entered the tennis courts. They inwardly grinned as they saw their Fuji-sama sitting on the beach, but scowled when they spotted a girl next to him.

"Who's that girl?"

"She goes to my little sister's school. She's Tachibana Ann."

"Hm… Tachibana.. I see. No matter,"

The girls strutted to Fuji and requested Ann for a game.

"You see, we'd like to play doubles but we've only got three people."

Ann frowned inwardly at the girls. They gave off a bad aura. "No, I'm sorry, I don't have my tennis racquet with me."

"We have an extra, so please?" Mika took out a racquet from her bag and pushed it to her.

"I don't play well unless I use my own," Ann refused.

"Please?" Mika leaned forwards, begging.

"Ano sa, she said she didn't wa-"

Perhaps Fuji should have known that the girls were after him and not Ann, but he fell for their trap anyway. As soon as Fuji lightly shoved Mika away from Ann, one of the girls behind Mika accidentally on purpose bumped into Mika, which caused her to tumble head first into Fuji. Fuji, whose body did not expect the sudden weight, fell off the bench backwards. They landed with Mika on top of Fuji. Mika blushed with such a close contact with her prince, but Fuji winced and brought out his left hand that was under him.

"Ow.."

In a flash, Tezuka was next to him.

"Fuji, are you alright?"

"I… don't know." He tried to twitch his left fingers to no avail.

Tezuka slightly glared at the girl on top of him. She scuttled quickly off him, yet she was oblivious to the injury she caused to Fuji. Tezuka took Fuji's left hand into his and poked at a few points. Each time, Fuji responded with a bite to his lip and tried to snatch his hand from Tezuka's strong grip.

"You're going to the hospital," and Fuji felt Tezuka's arms pulling him up.

A cold gush of air hit Fuji's ankle as he got up from the ground and he winced again. Fuji peered down to see a bruise on his right ankle. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted up. Tezuka was carrying him bridal style.

"Tezuka, the limo is at the bottom of the steps. He'll bring you and Fuji to the hospital," Atobe flicked his phone shut and nodded to him.

Tezuka nodded to show his thanks and left the courts with Fuji in his arms.

"So, are you satisfied?" Ann mocked the stunned girls staring at Tezuka's retreating back. They stuttered a bit before high tailing out of the area.

After the people left on the courts heard the sound of a car driving away, they all let out a whop of laughter.

"Tezuka-kun…" Yukimua giggled as he grasped onto Sanada for support.

"They're so together," Yuuta face-palmed at his brother's ignorance.

The people hiding behind the bushes stepped out as well, much to the shock of Yuuta, Mizuki, the twins, Echizen, Kamio, Shinji, Momoshiro and Ann.

"Compatibility…"

"98 percent." Inui and Renji said at the same time.

"Hiroshi-chan, how come you never carry me like that?"

"You're heavier than me, Niou-kun," he stated flatly. "And we're still cuffed together."

"Oishi," Eji tapped his doubles partner's head. "Are you worrying again? They'll be fine, nya."

"Aa," Oishi sighed.

"Why can't we just use Tezuka and solve Fuji's problem once and for all?"

"Chances of that happening…"

"…is a… undefined success."

"What?"

"You see, Fuji's very unpredictable," Inui clicked his pen. "Even if he's slightly more predictable with the stress of the situation..."

"He's still unpredictable." Renji finished. "And there's also the problem of getting Tezuka to cooperate, since they'll be labeled together forever."

"Well, Shishido didn't mind."

"Well, it's Choutarou."

"That's true."

"Wait a second," Momoshiro spoke on the behalf of the people who had no idea what was going on. "Can somebody explain?!"

* * *


	13. Jealousy?

Thanks to all reviewers that this fic has made it this far! (I wasn't even planning for a chapter 2, to be frank.) And special thanks to my 50th reviewer, Hajimari!

* * *

"Hiroshi…"

"Hmm?"

"Let's switch,"

"We can't,"

"Why not?"

"You're cuffed on your right wrist; I'm cuffed on the left. It'd be sparkling obvious if we switched,"

"But this is so boring! Even if we were supposed to be stalking fukubuchou and buchou's progression, we are now stuck in this… hospital that buchou is so acquainted with."

Before Yagyuu could reply, the Seigaku regulars who were pressed against the door shushed them.

"We can't hear them,"

Niou poked around the tray that was next to him. "Oh, use this," he threw them a stethoscope.

Rummaging around the pot of treasure (the tray), he undid a roll of bandages and smirked. "Hiroshi-chan.." he sang and tightened a length of cloth in front of him suggestively.

"Niou-kun! We're in public!" Yagyuu pushed the cloth away from his face.

"Well, apparently Seigaku doesn't know that," Niou pointed to the column of boys desperately trying to listen to whatever Fuji or Tezuka was speaking at the moment.

Yagyuu sighed and dragged Niou to a row of seats where the others were all waiting innocently at. Echizen was right at one end, sipping his favourite ponta as he merely glanced at his senpais' actions. Flopping down beside Renji, Yagyuu wondered why the data specialist hadn't joined Seigaku.

He looked down the row. Next to Renji was Yukimura, then Sanada, then Atobe. That made sense. Yukimura was clinging to Sanada rather discreetly; however Yagyuu could see the clench in his hand. Sanada seemed torn between Yukimura and Atobe, although he leaned more towards Yukimura, Atobe demanded an answer whenever he asked Sanada a question. Renji was just there in case Yukimura extended his full ability of his blinding smile. (and sadism)

Jiorh was next to Atobe, and Saeki was sitting next to Jiroh, who was suffering from Jiroh's fanboying about Fuji. Fudomine had sped off when Tachibana called them away, and St. Rudolph was commanded by their fuming manager to stay and not interrupt the "sadistic bastard". Ryou had stayed behind with Atsushi. Oshitari had gone off somewhere in the hospital, and no one seemed to notice or care.

"87 percent chance you think you're the only one who has spotted Oshitari missing," Renji suddenly spoke up from beside him.

Yagyuu maintained an indifferent front even though Renji scared the hell out of him for a second, until he realized that oh, it was Renji.

"Ano…" A nurse blinked at the scene in front of her. "May I help you?"

"Ah, no, it's alright," The Seigaku regulars scrambled away from the door as the nurse regarded them with suspicious looks, but didn't say anything as she entered the room.

Eji quickly slid a foot in door before it closed and successfully secured an opening.

"Do you guys see anything?" Momo spoke.

"No, they're hidden behind a curtain," Inui tried to shift himself in a better position.

Fuji's voice was heard when he spoke.

"Take it off." Giggle. "Ow.. not so hard…"

"Just bear with it." It was Tezuka.

"Slower…"

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, it's just... that spot…"

BAM

A pile of boys fell onto the floor as they leaned too hard forwards.

Four heads in the room snapped to look at the sound and drew the curtain. Fuji was on a bed with the doctor hovering over his legs and Tezuka holding Fuji's hands. Tezuka froze in mid action. Fuji tried to stifle his laughter. The doctor and nurse looked at the boy pile weirdly.

Oshitari Yuushi unexpectedly showed up at the door.

"I took the trouble to look for a nurse to get you guys off the door, yet it didn't work," he muttered to himself as he stepped over the pile.

"I heard you broke your wrist and ankle, Fuji,"

"That was fast," Fuji narrowed his eyes. _Atobe, Hyotei, they're all in it._

"Heard it from Atobe," Oshitari shrugged off the look Fuji was giving him. "You know how he is, he wanted to play Tezuka but Tezuka left with you."

Fuji gave him one last look before half accepting his explanation. "Why are you here?"

"Atobe's outside the room. I'm supposed to meet him for lunch but since he's here, I might as well visit."

Fuji smiled and thanked him for the thought. Tezuka continued his task in wrapping the bandage on Fuji's wrist while the doctor did Fuji's ankle. The nurse winked at Oshitari before exiting the room and Oshitari nodded his thanks, although her presence didn't prevent Seigaku's blunder of revealing themselves. Oshitari bid Fuji farewell and left the room.

"So," Fuji turned to address the rest of Seigaku on the floor. "What are you doing here?"

His eyes promised sadism on his part, and everyone cringed.

"We came to see how you're doing, Fujiko!" Eji burst out. "I mean, it'll affect your tennis and all…"

"I see…"

The regulars sighed a breath of relief as Fuji didn't say anything else.

"Matta ne, Fujiko!" They quickly backed out of the door.

Sanada and Yukimura came in and left after exchanging a few words. There was only Atobe, Jiroh, Oshitari and Saeki left waiting outside.

"You saw how it was like today," Atobe addressed Saeki.

"It's... kind of scary," Saeki commented. "But as Fuji's friend, I have to help out."

"Good," Atobe patted Saeki's shoulder and stood up, grabbing Jiroh's collar. ("ATOBE, WAIT! HE HASN'T TOLD ME ABOUT FUJI SYUUSUK-") "Our next course of action depends entirely on you."

* * *

When Saeki entered the room, there was only Fuji and Tezuka left.

"Tezuka-san, can I speak to him for a while?" "In private," he added, when he saw that Tezuka didn't budge.

Fuji nodded at Tezuka as he stood up to leave.

"Fuji, how's your injury?" Saeki helped Fuji up so he was sitting.

"I can't play for a while, but other than that, it's okay,"

"Who were those girls Fuji? They put you to harm!"

Fuji smiled at his friend's reaction. Perhaps he could tell Saeki all that's been troubling him.

"Fangirls, Saeki," Fuji smiled wryly. "I'm sure you have some."

"Yes... but not as... ah, pushy, as yours."

"They weren't like that. Something happened, and then they started chasing me. I mean they always did, but this is…"

"Crazy," Saeki finished for him and they both chuckled.

"If I knew what happened, maybe I could fix it…" Fuji trailed off, eyeing Saeki. However, Saeki really didn't know how it started.

"With you in this condition, and that kind of girls after you, you need to be protected," Saeki stated it so seriously that Fuji couldn't help but laugh.

"Well then, will you be my knight in shinning armor, prince charming?" Fuji spoke in a high voice.

"Of course, my fair princess," Saeki held Fuji hands in endearment until both of them could stand it no more, and burst out laughing.

Tezuka leaned against the wall outside as he heard their conversation.

Somehow, it disturbed Tezuka that Fuji could so openly tell Saeki his problems, and not to him. But what disturbed him more was that he was disturbed about Fuji opening up to Saeki more than him, when Saeki was Fuji childhood friend after all. Just what was he thinking?

* * *


	14. Obvious

* * *

A/N: Ack. I went away for a week.. so..

* * *

"So... how is it?" Inui and Renji had their notebooks open, pen in hand. Sliding a slight glance to the other, it was a challenge. Of course, Renji's eyes were closed and Inui's eyes were covered by his glasses, so everyone else at hand didn't know that.

"Atobe-san," Saeki began. "I can help Fuji out only during the weekends. I'm afraid Rokkaku isn't that a convenient place to Seigaku."

"Inui, which other schools are the nearest to Seishun Gakuen?" Atobe gaze flitted off Saeki and unto him.

Inui smirked slightly. Inui: 1, Renji:0.

"Fudomine is the nearest. Then comes in Hyotei, St. Ruldpoh, Rikkaidai, Rokkaku, Yamabuki, Higa-chuu and Shitenhouji... if you want to include them, that is."

Atobe nodded slightly and snapped his fingers. "Oshitari, report," He ordered.

"From the data I borrowed from Renji,"

Renji merely glanced at his childhood friend. Inui:1, Renji:1.

"From Seigaku, only Tezuka and Inui. From Hyotei.. you and me. From Rikkaidai, Platinum Pair, Sanada and Yukimura. From St. Ruldpoh, Yuuta, since he's Fuji's younger brother. And probably their manager as well. He could be a great distraction for Fuji. From Rokkaku, Saeki's just about the only person. Yamabuki… Renji calculated that maybe Sengoku could help. From Higa-chuu.. no one. And from Shitenhouji…"

"Shiraishi." Tezuka finished, and Oshitari nodded.

"Wait a second," Saeki blinked confusedly. "What are you guys talking about?"

"The people whom are about remotely useful in helping Fuji," Niou answered deadpanned, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not that any of us are actually helping," Yagyuu waved off Niou's hands which kept touching his hair.

A ringtone sounded throughout the room and everyone rushed for their own hand phones.

"Nope, not mine."

"No, isn't mine."

"Nah, not me."

"It's mine." Yukimura stated calmly, smiling at everyone else who had their phones in their hands. "It's so interesting to see everyone fumble about cluelessly."

"Why don't you just say it outright that they're idiots?" Sanada muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something Genchirou?" Yukimura turned on his mega watt smile.

Sanada audibly gulped and shook his head. "Er.. . don't you want to pick up your call?"

"You're right," Yukimura pulled out his phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

Sanada and Tezuka's eyes met across the room.

_I know how you feel._

"Moshi, moshi?"

"BUCHOU!!!"

"Oh, it's Akaya-chan!" (Niou said this)

"What is it?"

"Niou-senpai said that if I took Marui-senpai's gum, I might find the reason why he's a tensai. AND NOW MARUI-SENPAI'S AFTER ME BECAUSE I ACCIDENTALLY SWALLOWED HIS LAST STICK OF BUBBLEGUM!!"

"Shh, not so loud Akaya." Yukimura held the phone away from his ear as Sanada cringed and snatched the phone.

"AKAYA!"

"FUKUBUCHOU!! MARUI-SENP- wait. You're with Buchou? SO NIOU-SENPAI WAS RIGHT! YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH BUCHOU!!"

Sanada nearly dropped the phone in shock if not for Yukimura who took it back.

"Yes Akaya, you're disturbing us. Tell Marui that if he causes you bodily harm then he'll have to run laps."

"Okay, buchou."

Yukimura ended the call. Sanada turned his eyes onto Niou. Niou laughed nervously.

"You'll protect me, right, Hiroshi-chan?"

"Not a chance in hell."

The same ringtone sounded again and Atobe sighed in annoyance. "Yukimura, we know it's yours. Pick it up."

Yukimura pouted for a spilt second but complied.

"Moshi moshi?"

"BUCHOU!!"

Everyone slapped their foreheads. It was Akaya.. again.

"MARUI-SENPAI ISN'T CHASING ME ANYMORE!!"

"Akaya!"

"YES, BUCHOU!"

"Softer."

"OK. I MEAN, okay."

"So, what did you call for?"

"Niou-senpai says that if I'm curious about something then I should ask straight away, because he says 'curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back'."

"Go on,"

"I wanted to know why Niou-senpai is with buchou and fukubuchou. I heard his voice just now."

"Akaya," Yukimura smiled a secret smile. "You remember Fuji-kun? The one with the blue eyes."

"You mean the real tensai from Seigaku who told me that I'm loads better than the Miluki from St. Rudolph even if I look like him and cause bodily harm?"

"Yes. He's having a slight problem, we're helping him."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Buchou, if he can't solve it then shouldn't he ask his teacher?"

"It's not a math pro- Actually, you're right. Thank you, Akaya."

"Buchou? Buch-"

Yukimura kept his phone.

"Do know that Akaya's going to call you again right?" Yagyuu pointedly stared at Yukimura.

"I'll deal with him later. Now," Yukimura turned on Tezuka. "Have you ever tried asking your teachers? I mean if Fuji-kun's causing that big of a problem then shouldn't the school take action?"

Inui and Renji paused in their note taking of whatever and looked up.

"Why… didn't we think of that?"

"You mean you guys didn't try that?" Oshitari raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was the first thing you guys would have already done."

He scanned the room and realized that he wasn't a tensai for nothing. Everyone else never thought of it. Oshitari sighed.

"Well then, Tezuka, tell us how it goes. Gakuto is calling me." He stood up and walked out the doorway, pulling out the vibrating phone from his pocket.

Inui and Renji nodded to each other. It was still Inui: 1, Renji: 1.

A draw, for now.

* * *


End file.
